Ergonomics are important for recreational and utility vehicles. Often, a single rider may wish to ride in a variety of styles. Further, a single vehicle may be operated by several different riders over the course of its useful life. These riders are frequently of different heights and sizes. For example, a single vehicle may be operated by both a generally smaller female adolescent and a generally larger male adult. From an ergonomic standpoint, the position of steering members, such as the handlebars and steering post, relative to the rider are important. Handlebars that are too close or too distant, or at an inappropriate height, may provide an inadequate fit for a rider or may render the vehicle unsuitable for a particular riding style.